


Work In Progress, or, 'Initial drafting'

by Aquatics



Category: Desert Peach
Genre: M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: From the desk of an aspiring Münchhausen, Alias 'Kjars Winzig'Written for the prompt '100 words of your OTP writing 100 words about each other'





	Work In Progress, or, 'Initial drafting'

**Author's Note:**

> See original thread for further embellishments.
> 
> https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/364917.html?thread=2128345205#cmt2128345205

And so, the valiant young tank commander had finally made a man out of the unruly private. Pvt. Schultz' ebony hair lay slicked away from his deep, passionate brow, and his almond-brown eyes cast themselves down as soon as the dear Lieutenant entered the room, a pink flush spreading over his dusky cheeks in a very becoming manner - Perhaps he was repentant, eager to submit to the firm hand of a loving superior.  
  
He rushed to the Lieutenant's side, waiting until the Lieutenant gave him permission to look up. The Lieutenant clasped his shoulder in a warm, gentle fashion, making the small private’s face light up with a rakish, though youthful smile. It was as if time stood still, allowing the two men to connect in a fashion known to the ancients, each one complementing the other where he stood.  
  
The Lieutenant's fiancee entered the room with a smile, causing the Lieutenant's heart to overflow with ~~love~~ ~~light~~ the warmth that only a woman could provide. Her hair was long and blond and lay in braids over her ample bosom, covered by a white BDM-uniform.  
  
“Oh, Herr Herzsprung!” She smiled, kissing his cheek. “I heard about your victory!”  
  
The Lieutenant allowed her to kiss him - It was a man’s duty, after all, and gently pulled Private Schultz to his side, proudly displaying his best, most trusted soldier. “I am flattered to have your gratitude, ~~Cissi~~ ~~Wilhelmina~~ Elizabeth, but you must know that I alone can not take credit for the victory. That lies with Pvt. Schultz, my right-hand man.”


End file.
